


but i ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous

by jumpinjazzcat



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, les is a twitter god, maybe i WILL project onto les <3, they do be famous doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/pseuds/jumpinjazzcat
Summary: (title from "When I Grow Up" by the pussycat dolls)Les Jacobs is famous. How? Fuck if he knows."Hi. My name is Les! And my life? It's pretty crazy! Shut up Davey, you know it's funny."
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	but i ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous

“Lester, if you don’t put that phone down, I swear to God-”

“Sorry, Ma!” Les puts his phone down on the table and goes back to eating his dinner. He wonders if anyone has noticed that he’s been practically shoveling his food into his mouth. Les isn’t one of those kids who tries to finish their food as soon as possible so that they can slip back into their room. No, he actually really likes spending time with his family at dinner. Davey and Sarah have been really busy recently, on account of they’re both almost done with their books, so their publishers and agents are constantly calling. Mr and Mrs Jacobs have also been swamped with work for the past week, so recently, Les has been enjoying family dinners more than he usually would. 

But tonight, he’s barely spoken a word. He finishes his dinner in record speed and rushes upstairs. A few minutes later, he emerges from his room, having changed into his favorite pair of jeans, his lucky green sneakers, and one of his dad’s old shirts. He’s just about to head back downstairs, when:

“So where are you rushing off to?” his sister asks, rolling her eyes when he jumps in surprise. 

“Jeez Louise, Sarah, you scared the shit outta me.”

She raises an eyebrow, looking at him with a mixture of mild surprise and amusement. “Since when do you use curse words.”

He gives her a blank stare. “Sarah. I’m sixteen years old. Most kids my age started saying ‘fuck’ in, like, sixth grade.”

She laughs. “God, don’t say ‘kids my age’ when you’re talking to me. It makes me feel old.”

He walks past her, headed for the staircase. She follows him. “You  _ are _ old.” He can practically _ hear _ her rolling her eyes behind him. The two of them enter the kitchen, and Les gives his mom a kiss on the cheek before walking out to the hallway, beelining for the front door. 

“Don’t be home too late!” Davey calls after him.

“I’ll be back by midnight!” Les shouts back.

Les is not, in fact, home by midnight. It’s around 1:30 when Sarah looks up from her computer, just now noticing how late it is.

“Davey.” she pokes him with one of his pencils. He doesn’t look up from the notebook he’s writing in. Sarah tries again, shoving him lightly this time. “ _ Davey _ .”

He sighs, looking at her. “Yes?”

“Did Les text you? Or call? Or anything? It’s an hour and a half past midnight, he isn’t home yet.”

Davey frowns, checking his phone. “Nope, I don’t have any messages or missed calls from him. Do you think he’s okay? I mean, he’s just a kid, should he really be out this late?”

“He’s literally five years younger than us. He can  _ drive. _ I would hardly call Les a ‘kid.’” Sarah says, but considers it for a moment. “I do get your point, though… maybe we should call him and ask if he’s okay?”

Davey nods, and he calls Les. 

Les doesn’t pick up.

He calls again.

This time, Les doesn’t pick up, but he  _ does _ text the family group chat.

Les

aaaaaaaaa sorry i 4got to call u

i lost track of time cuz im hanging out with my friends and we went to the movies

i’ll be back in like 30 tho

Sarah

Okay bubs!

Call us if you need anything :)

Davey

Drive safe

“Les has friends that he goes to the movies with?” Sarah says questioningly, going back to typing.

“Apparently,” Davey answers.

* * *

The music is pounding in his ears as chaos rages around him. You might think he’s being attacked by monsters in a sci-fi movie, but no, he’s at a party. or rather, the after-party. Les tends to stay away from shitty high school parties, but this? Yeah, this isn't one of those. This is a  _ real fucking party _ . Like, with famous people. The craziest thing is that these people are his  _ friends _ . The party is wild and loud and Les very distantly thinks that this is the best night of his life. 

That is, until he wakes up the next morning with a fucking hangover. He groans, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the light from his lamp. 

“Oh, you’re up,” Sarah says, and then she shouts to Davey, “HE’S UP!”

Les groans again. “Saz, please be quiet, my head is pounding.”

“I’m not surprised,” she laughs, “Bud, how much did you have to drink last night?”

Les sits up very slowly, rubbing circles into his temples. “Um...not much. One, two beers, maybe?”

“Hmm. First time drinking?”

Les nods. “I’m really sorry. It was just a fucking wild party and-”

“It’s okay, Les. I’m just glad you got home safe.”

He smiles at her, leaning in gratefully when she offers him a hug. 

“When were you going to tell us that you’re  _ famous? _ ” Davey asks, walking into the room. Les blinks at him.

“...what?”

Davey hands Les his phone. It’s a tweet, a thread of photos of Les and Boots and the rest of their friends last night. There are pictures of them on the red carpet, pictures of them leaving the premiere, and pictures of them at the afterparty. Les stares at the photos for a very long time. He’s tagged in the caption of the tweet, and 75% of the replies are his followers freaking out.

_ les is friends with boots and he didn’t tell us? _

_ That afterparty looks like sm fun omg imagine partying with les _

_ since when is les friends with movie stars? _

“Um…” Les looks up sheepishly. “I was gonna tell you, honest! I just forgot. It’s not really a big deal, y’know? A couple of my TikToks blew up, and I have a lot of Twitter followers, but I just didn’t think it was that important.”

“I can’t believe nobody told us that our little brother is famous.” Sarah shakes her head in disbelief.

“I don’t think anyone knows that we’re related. I mean, who would guess that TikTokker Les Jacobs is the little brother of New York Times bestselling authors Davey and Sarah?” Les smiles.

“I can’t believe nobody told us,” Sarah repeats, shaking her head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i WILL be heavily projecting onto les and i am not sorry


End file.
